


I drink the honey inside your hive

by snapfreeze



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, lexa's throne is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapfreeze/pseuds/snapfreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's had a long day. Clarke intends to help relieve some of her tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I drink the honey inside your hive

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you jason, the last ten minutes of 3.07 didn't happen ok

The light breeze that blows through the open windows of the throne room does nothing to alleviate the general mugginess of the atmosphere. Lexa watches tiredly as the trade ambassadors file out one by one, eager to put an end to the long day of discussions with an evening meal.

 _“Meeting” would be a generous way of putting it_ , Lexa thought. Listening to the ambassadors’ cyclical arguments, combined with the stifling humidity in the air, had resulted in a tick in her jaw and a headache forming at the base of her skull. Flicking her hand quickly to the guards beside her throne, they bowed and silently left her, shutting the door behind them. Only then did she let herself sag in her throne, propping her head up on her hand and letting her legs fall open onto either side; today had certainly been a long day.

Her stomach growled, reminding her that she had not eaten since her morning meal, but Lexa remained seated, unwilling to exert any kind of effort yet.

The doors to the throne room opened and closed quietly, and Lexa smiled to herself. Her guards knew not to disturb her if she sent them all from the room, so the intruder could only be one person.

“Good afternoon, Ambassador.” Lexa greets, too exhausted to even look up. “I trust you have had a pleasant day?”

A pair of booted feet enters Lexa’s limited field of vision. Clarke pauses in front of her for a moment before dropping to her knees, nudging Lexa’s knees apart with her hands so she can fit between them better.

“I did, Commander. Although it would have been better if you didn’t leave me wet and needing you in our bed this morning.”

Lexa flushes, her already uncomfortably tight pants seemingly grow tighter at Clarke’s words. Truthfully, Lexa knew that what she did this morning was almost cruel. Clarke had, as usual, woken up wet and all but dragged Lexa’s hand down her pants to alleviate the ache. All Lexa wanted to do was strip them bare, hold Clarke down as she thrusted into her again and again until they were both more than satisfied. However, the sun was already well and truly up, and the Commander had duties to attend to. Lexa had left Clarke with an apologetic kiss, dressing in record time to prevent the other woman from pulling her back into bed.

By mid morning, Lexa was already wondering if leaving  was the best decision. All she could think about was Clarke, naked and warm and soft, spread out over their bed, touching herself with her nose buried in Lexa’s pillow. Lexa could almost hear Clarke’s moans, could almost see and feel the rigid lines her body would be pulled into as she tried to adjust to the pleasure. Lexa had to subtly adjust herself during one of the many short breaks she took, and Titus had to call for her attention more than once. Her sexual frustration, combined with the general irritation caused by her idiot ambassadors, had made the day feel unbearably longer.

But Lexa would never tell Clarke - Clarke would never let Lexa live it down.

Clarke throws her a smirk before getting to her feet, crossing the room in a few long strides and proceeds to pull the door open. Lexa watches as Clarke gives the guards at the door an order in trigedasleng before closing the door again, practically sprinting back to Lexa’s throne. Dropping to her knees again, she takes Lexa’s mouth in a hungry kiss, her hands already skilfully unclasping the buckles at the front of the brunette's long coat. Clarke presses a hand directly over the hardness in Lexa’s pants, and Lexa sees stars for a moment.

“Clarke-"

Clarke cuts her off with another kiss. Lexa whimpers, the feel of Clarke’s lips sliding against her own and the constant pressure between her legs renders her almost useless after a whole day of being on edge.

Breaking the kiss, Clarke moves her attention to the sharp angles of Lexa’s jawline and trails open-mouthed kisses up to her ear.

“Shhh.” Clarke breathes. “You’ve had a long day. Let me take care of you.”

She kisses a line down the smooth column of Lexa’s neck as her hands push the coat out of the way. Lexa is only wearing a simple tank top underneath her coat in an effort to combat the heat, and Clarke folds the edge up, exposing clenched abs to the air. Dropping down, Clarke runs her tongue along the contours of Lexa’s stomach, revelling in the quiet sighs the action incites. The blonde lets her teeth graze against the skin at the very top of Lexa’s tight pants, and she grins at the sight underneath.

The bulge in Lexa’s pants is large, quite clearly straining against the material. Clarke grins, unbuttoning them as slowly as she can, fully knowing that the light brushes will drive her insane. And she is right, when she feels Lexa relax against the contours of her throne and hears her let out a shaky breath. Clarke places a teasing kiss over the fabric of Lexa’s underwear before pulling them down just enough so that she can slip Lexa out.

Lexa’s already hard, her member slapping against her stomach the moment it’s released from its confines. The head is almost painfully red, and the whole organ seems to pulse when Clarke takes it gently in her hand.

Leaning down, Clarke locks her gaze with Lexa as she runs the edge of her lip gently up the entire length of the cock. She can already hear Lexa’s blunt nails scrape audibly against the arms of her throne as she tries to stay in control of her body. Clarke adjusts her approach, licking a slow, deliberate line up the prominent vein on the side with the tip of her tongue.

Lexa swallows loudly, releasing the breath she wasn’t aware she was holding, and her head drops against the back of the throne with a thud. Clarke repeats the motion, laving her tongue over more with each pass until she’s dragging the flat of her tongue along the underside of Lexa’s cock from base to tip. Lexa is positively rigid in her seat and her breathing is coming in harsh pants. Clarke shifts, her knees creaking uncomfortably against the hard concrete floor. Lexa does not miss the small grimace of discomfort, stopping Clarke’s progress with a gentle hand on her wrist.

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this here? The floor is less than comfortable.”

Clarke chuckles against the head, sending shockwaves of pleasure down the appendage and Lexa gasps.

“I’ve got your dick in my mouth and still all you can worry about is about my comfort.” Clarke teases. Lexa’s cheeks tinge red, and she looks away. Clarke takes a moment to strip off and ball up her jacket, laying it on the floor underneath her knees in an attempt to ease Lexa’s concern.

“Don’t worry.” Clarke soothes, running her fingers up the length of Lexa’s thighs, “I’ve been thinking about this all day. I want to do this.”

Even though Clarke is burning to take Lexa back into her mouth, she sits on her heels and waits for Lexa’s answer. Lexa raises a hand, shaking fingers gently stroking the outline of Clarke’s lips as she tries to push away the urge to force Clarke down onto her cock; to see the mouth that she loves so much stretch wide around it. Clarke turns her head to the side, taking one of the fingertips into her mouth and sucks lightly.

Lexa feels as though all the remaining blood in her body immediately rushes straight between her legs. Clarke looks up at her, pupils blown wide with arousal and her cheeks pink. Lexa gives her a small nod, and it’s all the permission Clarke needs before proceeding.

The blonde dives back in, taking half of the red and swollen member in one motion. Lexa chokes on a moan, her upper body rocketing off the back of the throne and Clarke feels as Lexa settles one trembling hand against the back of her head. The pressure is light, barely there, and Clarke knows that while Lexa will never force her unless she’s given her explicit permission, the plea is there.

Clarke moves back up and Lexa falls from her mouth with a soft _pop_. She licks a burning trail from the base to the head once again before her mouth sinks back down over Lexa’s member, taking more in than last time, and Lexa’s eyes flutter shut at the sensation. She leans her head against the back of her throne, but Clarke abruptly withdraws.

“Wait, what are you- why did you stop?” Lexa groans, her fingers instinctively digging into Clarke’s scalp before she manages to collect herself again.

“Don’t look away, _Heda._ Look away and I’ll stop.”

Lexa almost comes simply from hearing Clarke’s demand. All she can do is nod silently and Clarke, seemingly satisfied with her obedience, takes the head back into her mouth. Her tongue runs along the slit at the tip, gathering the leaking fluid and revelling in the taste that spreads over her tongue. Lexa’s hips jut forward uncontrollably, burying more of herself into Clarke’s mouth. The blonde manages to take this in stride, stroking her hand up from the base of Lexa’s dick to halfway up before moving back down again as her mouth works the tip.

Clarke’s eyes never leave Lexa’s wide-open ones, taking in how each stroke of her mouth and hand makes Lexa’s eyes more cloudy and unfocused. Lexa’s hand exerts the tiniest bit of pressure, her intent obvious, and Clarke has to break their gaze. She removes her hand, nudging further down and back up again. Clarke repeats the motion, taking in more and more of Lexa until she’s nuzzled flush against the commander’s hips. The whine that escapes from Lexa’s throat makes Clarke smirk. She holds her place as long as she can before she straightens up again, panting. 

“ _Jok_ , Klark... beja.” Lexa rasps, turning her head sideways and squeezing her eyes shut reflexively. The tendons and veins in her neck stand out in sharp relief and while Clarke remembers the promise she delivered earlier, she honestly can’t find it in herself to act on it.

Clarke loves it when Lexa says her name. Loves it when she says it in her Commander voice during meetings, loves it when Lexa mumbles good morning to her as she hovers between sleep and waking, loves it when she says it teasingly as they stroll through the Polis streets together. But this is when she loves it most. When Lexa is begging, almost choking around it, the _k_ clicking more than usual as she forces it out between her lips.

“ _Klark_ …" Lexa groans again. Every sharp exhale from the woman on the throne sends a throb between Clarke’s legs, and as much as she’s enjoying this, she’s so worked up that the mere thought of Lexa on her and in her is almost enough to tip her over the edge without even being touched. Still, Clarke knows how much they both love Lexa finishing in her mouth so she moves down, her hand following in sync.

Lexa’s eyes fly open at Clarke’s renewed vigour and she can’t help but glance downwards. The image of herself disappearing down Clarke’s throat has Lexa’s entire body buzzing and she can feel the telltale signs of her release building up.

“ _Skrish_ , I’m going to-"

Clarke slides down again until Lexa is pressing snugly against the back of her throat. The heat and the suction of the blonde’s mouth finally becomes too much and Lexa breaks. The pressure building from the base explodes upwards and she’s pouring down Clarke’s throat. Clarke moans, keeping Lexa nestled in the warmth of her mouth as she comes and comes, finally shedding the stress of her day off.

Every spurt has Lexa’s hips jolting forwards uncontrollably and Clarke has to fight the urge to gag. She manages to calm herself as Lexa shakes apart under her, one hand in Clarke’s hair and the other stroking her puffed out cheeks. Eventually, the shivers die down and Lexa sighs one last time, falling back into the throne, completely spent.

Clarke lets Lexa slip from her mouth, noting the shiver that runs up the other woman’s body at the difference in temperature. She pecks a tiny kiss to the tip and continues downwards, adding small licks and brief suction here and there as Lexa tries to regain control.

It takes more than a few moments until Lexa exhales steadily, her thundering heartbeat calming and her grip on the arms of the throne loosening. Opening her eyes, she looks down to see Clarke’s fingers still tracing around the base of her cock. Her cheek rests against Lexa’s inner thigh and when the blonde looks up to gaze at her, her eyes are half-lidded; the cerulean blue is almost swallowed whole by the black of her pupils. Clarke’s breathing is heavy, subtly shifting on her knees to alleviate the all-consuming ache between her thighs.

It takes a split second before Lexa decides to act. She moves Clarke’s hand away, hurriedly tucking herself back into her pants. Clarke frowns, opening her mouth in protest but she gasps instead as Lexa moves, leaning down and off the seat in one fluid motion. Strong, determined hands grip Clarke’s sides and haul her upwards, spinning them around and Lexa deposits a bewildered Clarke onto the seat of her throne.

Lexa kneels, deftly undoing the buckle of Clarke’s belt and the blonde lets out a huff.

“Oh, fuck yes.”

Clarke is much less reserved than Lexa, ripping open the buttons at the top of her pants as Lexa deposits the discarded belt beside them. Hooking her fingers in the waistband, Lexa gives an almighty tug, pulling Clarke’s underwear, pants and boots off in one swoop.

Clarke gasps as the warm air hits her newly exposed skin. She is positively dripping onto the wooden seat already and her thighs are slick. Lexa tugs off her gloves and ghosts her palms up Clarke’s thighs, pulling them apart as much as she can to settle comfortably between them.

The Commander leans forward, pressing her tongue against the wetness gathered on her lover’s thighs, and Clarke’s hands shoot up, tangling her fingers in the braids. Lexa’s warm breath fans over where Clarke needs her most and the blonde almost sobs at the sudden bolt of need that courses through her.

“Come on, Lex.” Clarke encourages breathily. “You owe me one.”

Lexa’s eyes twinkle mischievously as they look up at Clarke. “Two, actually.”

“Get on with it then.” Clarke gasps, pushing her hips against the warmth of Lexa’s mouth. “I _have_ been waiting all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up @shepardtsoni on tumblr so someone can slam dunk me into the nearest baptismal font
> 
> edit: 15/03/2016 23:45-00:00, beta'd by the other person who uses this account, any mistakes should've been cleared up, roll a perception check to notice these edits


End file.
